Persons from India living in America have increased risk of CHD when compared with age and gender matched cohorts of Americans as well as persons from India living in the United States who are following a habitual Indian diet. The high incidence and prevalence of CHD in Indians in the United States might be due to their diet and life style practices. In this pilot study, the investigators will assess CHD risk factor status of three groups of subjects. A cohort of Indian men and women living in the United States who are still on traditional Indian diets; another group of Indians living in the United States whose diets are partially/completely Americanized and an age matched group of Americans will be studied.